Hasta pronto
by Sanae Koneko
Summary: Decir adiós suena muy definitivo cuando sabes que volverás a ver a alguien... ya sea en esta vida o en la siguente.


**¡Hola! Bueno, sé que tengo otras historias pendientes por allí, pero este pobre one-shot llevaba ya algún tiempo arrumbado en un recóndito lugar del disco duro de mi compu y aprovechando que tuve tiempo de darle los **_**retoques**_** finales pues aquí se los traigo o quién sabe cuánto más volveré a dejarlo en el olvido n_nU**

**El tema creo que es un poco trillado, pero de corazón espero les agrade. Sólo les aclaro que para fines de esta historia, me apegué al manga en el aspecto de que Camus fue el maestro de Hyoga, espero eso no les produzca ningún problema.**

**Bueno, lamentablemente, los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad del señor Kurumada y no míos, pero mi cabecita no se cansa de colocarlos en muy diversas situaciones n.n**

**En fin, ojalá disfruten la lectura n_n**

**_____________________________________________**

**Hasta pronto…**

Un joven peliazul se encontraba en lo alto de un acantilado mientras la noche iba llegando a Grecia. Ante la mirada de sus ojos celestes, las aguas del Mediterráneo se mecían suavemente en medio de su rítmico oleaje, y sobre su cabeza, las estrellas iban surgiendo poco a poco en el firmamento nocturno. La noche estaba despejada y no corría viento. Una agradable calma envolvía el lugar.

Resultaba difícil creer que tan sólo algunas horas atrás en aquellos lugares se habían librado varios combates letales, mismos que habían terminado cobrándose la vida de 5 valerosos guerreros, porque eso eran todos y cada uno de los caídos… pese a los diversos errores que hubieran podido tener mientras vivieron.

Las casas de Géminis, Cáncer, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis estaban ahora vacías. Un engaño que había envuelto a todo el Santuario ateniense durante 13 años finalmente había llegado a su término y ahora muchas cosas se veían diferentes… Ahora _todo_ lucía diferente.

El peliazul suspiró con pesar, con sus ojos aún perdidos en el mar ante él. Todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Aioros de Sagitario, a quien durante 13 años él y casi todos en el Santuario habían visto como un traidor, era ahora considerado un mártir, un héroe; mientras que Saga de Géminis era ahora reconocido como el autor del cruel engaño bajo el que la orden ateniense había vivido todo ese tiempo, habiendo sucumbido el gemelo ante una presencia maligna sobre la que había logrado sobreponerse sólo para morir por decisión propia al estar frente a la actual reencarnación de Athena.

-Saga…-

Los ojos celestes del joven griego se nublaron al pensar en ese hombre al que siempre había admirado desde pequeño, ese hombre serio y decidido de porte imponente y regio que, sin embargo, siempre había tenido para él una cálida sonrisa que lograba infundirle ánimo durante las duras pruebas que llenaron su infancia.

Le era doloroso saber el engaño en el que había vivido durante todos esos años en los que había desconocido el paradero de su _héroe_, porque eso había sido Saga de Géminis para él: su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir, y pese a la realidad que ahora sabía, los recuerdos de infancia que guardaba del gemelo dorado se conservaban intactos, tal y como les había sugerido el antiguo maestro de Libra que los mantuvieran, recordando a su compañero de armas no como lo habían visto en su final, sino como había sido en sus momentos de gloria. La misma reencarnación de su Diosa les había pedido que no juzgaran al santo de Géminis con odios ni rencores, ella misma no lo hacía y por el contrario lamentaba su pérdida, ¿así que cómo podrían ellos, simples mortales, emitir un juicio que no les correspondía?

Sin embargo, el dolor estaba presente en los corazones de los sobrevivientes, por el engaño, por las mentiras, por toda la confusión en la que ahora estaban sumidos y que quizás sólo el tiempo curaría. Pero debían mantenerse firmes, su Diosa estaba ahora con ellos y nuevas amenazas no tardarían en verse en el horizonte, pues aún no llegaba la batalla para la que él y sus compañeros habían nacido, así que no podían doblegarse en esos momentos, pese a los dolorosos descubrimientos hechos y pese al dolor de las pérdidas sufridas… ¡y vaya que éstas dolían! Al menos a él sí le pesaban mucho, porque si bien había sido difícil afrontar la triste realidad que desconocían, le resultaba más doloroso el haber vuelto a ver al santo de Géminis atormentado bajo el dominio de un ente abominable… y más doloroso aún el haberlo perdido de nuevo, esta vez de manera definitiva, no como 13 años atrás, cuando aún mantenía la esperanza de verlo regresar algún día al Santuario… no como 13 años atrás, cuando al menos alguien más estaba a su lado para apoyarlo…

_-Bienvenido seas, Milo de Escorpio- _

_La voz grave y firme inundó la estancia patriarcal y el pequeño peliazul se irguió tras realizar la reverencia correspondiente ante el nuevo regente del Santuario, fijando sus ojitos celestes en la máscara que cubría el rostro de aquel hombre, sin poder evitar sentir que su corazoncito se encogía dentro de su pecho al pensar que bajo esa máscara ya no estaba el sereno rostro del maestro Shion, al recordar que bajo esa máscara ya no estaba esa dulce sonrisa del hombre al que había llegado a ver como un verdadero padre._

_El señor Arles era ahora el Patriarca y tantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo en el Santuario que al pequeño griego le parecía estar en medio de una pesadilla. Las noticias de lo ocurrido una fatídica noche habían llegado hasta sus oídos en la Isla de Milos donde entrenaba y él había acudido en busca de respuestas, de confirmaciones que en realidad no quería conocer pero de las que debía estar al tanto por pertenecer a la élite dorada, estando obligado a afrontar como un hombre la delicada situación que vivía el Santuario ateniense… sin importar que tan sólo tuviera 7 años._

_El mismo Patriarca Shion de Aries lo había investido como un santo dorado pese a su corta edad, al igual que a otros de sus compañeros, como conocedor del próximo fin que lo acechaba, y Milo estaba más que dispuesto a tomar el lugar que le correspondía dentro de la orden ateniense, a sabiendas de que aún necesitaba seguirse preparando tanto física, como mental y emocionalmente y pese a que los sucesos ocurridos hacía poco hicieran mella en lo más profundo de su ser._

_¡Cuánto había anhelado tener ya la armadura de Escorpio en sus manos! Y sin embargo, ahora que al fin la tenía, nada lucía como lo había visto en sus sueños y fantasías. Shion había muerto… Aioros había traicionado al Santuario… ¿En qué mundo cabían esas verdades si no era en el de las pesadillas?_

_Pero a pesar del dolor que sentía por todo ello, el pequeño griego se mantuvo firme mientras el ahora Patriarca le confirmaba la situación actual del Santuario, instándolo a esforzarse en sus entrenamientos y en sus clases para que con su ayuda y la de los demás santos dorados, el orden regresara pronto a las filas atenienses._

_Milo escuchó con atención todo lo que el venerable hombre frente a él tenía que decirle, pero una pregunta no dejaba de rondar sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar formularla cuando Arles terminó de hablarle._

_-Señor Arles… Patriarca- se corrigió el pequeño fijando sus ojitos nuevamente en la máscara del regente antes de marcharse- ¿Saga de Géminis no ha regresado al Santuario?-_

_Hasta donde él sabía, Saga había partido en una misión encomendada por el Patriarca y no había estado presente en el Santuario durante aquella fatídica noche en que el mundo parecía haberse vuelto loco. Nadie le había podido dar razones del gemelo dorado y eso lo entristecía, pues con todo lo ocurrido, sentía que si al menos pudiera verlo y hablar con él sobre todo eso, quizás las cosas tendrían un poco más de sentido._

_El pequeño peliazul no notó que los dedos del Patriarca se crispaban ligeramente sobre los descansabrazos de su asiento ante su pregunta, pero en cambio, el sumo pontífice sí pudo ver la súplica que impregnaba los ojos del niño, deseoso de saber algo de aquél santo al que tanto admiraba y quería._

_-Él está en una misión, Milo- le contestó con voz sin emoción- Es probable que no sepamos nada de él por un buen tiempo- _

_La desilusión en la mirada del infante fue más que evidente, pese a que el pequeño procuró no dejar que sus emociones se manifestaran._

_-Entiendo- dijo con voz un tanto ahogada- Gracias por la información, Gran Patriarca. Con su permiso- se despidió a la vez que hacía una reverencia y se daba la vuelta para marcharse._

_-Milo…- el pequeño santo de Escorpio se detuvo y volteó de nuevo hacia el hombre que lo llamaba- Dondequiera que esté… Saga debe estar orgulloso de ti porque ya eres un santo dorado también-_

_Los ojos celestes del niño se abrieron por completo ante esa aseveración. Arles siempre le había parecido una persona distante y reservada y nunca creyó que se preocupara por los sentimientos de él o de sus compañeros como lo había hecho Shion, pero lo que acababa de decirle… consiguió que una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujara en su carita._

_-Gracias- murmuró suavemente y, tras hacer una nueva reverencia, abandonó por fin el salón._

_Mientras comenzaba el descenso hacia Escorpio, el pequeño griego no podía dejar de pensar en lo último que el Patriarca le dijera. Sin duda había cosas más importantes sobre las cuales reflexionar, pero a su corta edad, pensar que el guerrero al que admiraba pudiera estar orgullo de él lo hacía dichoso. Y con esos pensamientos en mente cruzó Piscis sin apenas notarlo y una sonrisa aún adornaba su rostro cuando su paso por Acuario fue detenido por un cosmos helado que lo hizo tiritar por completo._

_-Qué malos modales tienes, Escorpio- le dijo una voz infantil con un marcado acento francés- ¿Acaso no sabes que para cruzar por cada uno de los templos zodiacales le debes pedir permiso a su guardián?-_

_-¡Camus!- exclamó el pequeño griego viendo con evidente sorpresa al niño de cabellos color turquesa y ojos como zafiros que le había salido al encuentro y lo veía con rostro serio y con los brazos cruzados, actitud que hizo que el escorpión lo viera con una expresión burlona- ¡Oh! Disculpe usted, santo de Acuario- le dijo con fingido y sobreactuado respeto- Pero como cuando pasé antes no había nadie, pensé que el guardián de esta casa aún se encontraba entrenando lejos; no se me ocurrió que el perfecto señor "yo siempre cumplo las reglas al pie de la letra", me dejara pasar de subida como si nada y sólo me saliera al encuentro cuando ya estuviera sin compromisos para hacerle caso- explicó con una sonrisa mordaz._

_-Touché- suspiró un tanto resignado el pequeño galo, cerrando sus ojos aunque sin que sus facciones se alteraran demasiado, luego de algunos instantes de haber estado intercambiando miradas en silencio con su interlocutor._

_Y por respuesta, el pequeño griego esbozó una enorme sonrisa a la vez que abrazaba a su amigo en una reacción completamente espontánea que hizo que el francés abriera los ojos con expresión sorprendida._

_-¡Milo!- exclamó sorprendido con el peliazul aún colgado de su cuello._

_-Je, perdón- se disculpó el aludido soltándose de su amigo aún sonriendo, pero tallando sus ojos ahora vidriosos con el dorso de su antebrazo en un gesto que consiguió que el galo relajara por completo sus facciones- Me da gusto verte de nuevo- agregó aún sonriéndole, aunque sus ojos de pronto se vieron nublados por la tristeza- Me da gusto de que algunas cosas no hayan cambiado- _

_-El mundo siempre está cambiando, Milo- le dijo el pequeño francés con voz suave y viéndolo con algo de preocupación en la mirada._

_-Ya sé, es sólo que… a veces todo cambia demasiado rápido y…- _

_Camus pudo ver cómo los ojos del pequeño escorpión mostraban emociones encontradas. Tristeza, ira, confusión… Pero no podía juzgarlo, lo que había pasado en el Santuario en los últimos días había sido impactante para todos. Un santo dorado había atentado contra la vida de su Diosa, un santo dorado al que todos respetaban y admiraban. Había sido como si una ilusión se rompiera en mil pedazos. Era algo como para ponerte a dudar de todo lo que sabías…_

_-No tiene caso darles vueltas a algo que ya pasó- declaró el francés con total seriedad y Milo no pudo menos que levantar la mirada para perderse unos momentos en los fríos e imperturbables ojos de su amigo- Lo mejor es romper con el pasado, aunque duela. Sólo hay que guardar las experiencias que nos ayuden a progresar y avanzar siempre hacia adelante, dando lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Sólo así podremos salir airosos de las pruebas que se nos vayan presentando, afrontándolas una a una con valor y decisión-_

_El pequeño griego contempló fijamente al galo durante algunos instantes y finalmente asintió, aunque la mezcla de sentimientos aún seguía haciendo mella en su interior._

_-Pero bueno, de cualquier forma…- continuó el francés cuando vio a su amigo ya más tranquilo- Como bien dijiste hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian- dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa y de pronto un brillo travieso se dejó entrever en los zafiros que tenía por ojos- Ve, por ejemplo, aquí sigues dándome lata como siempre-_

_-¡¿Qué?! Franchute engreído y presuntuoso, deberías agradecer que me digno a pasar algo de mi tiempo contigo- protestó el peliazul con cara indignada._

_Y ambos niños se sostuvieron la mirada con expresiones desafiantes unos momentos hasta que por fin los dos comenzaron a reír, uno animadamente y el otro de manera más reservada, mostrando un gesto sincero que muy pocos llegaron a conocerle durante toda su vida…_

Algunas gotas saladas bañaron el suelo a los pies del joven griego mientras que sus inundados ojos celestes se dirigían hacia las estrellas que brillaban sobre él.

Tenía tantas ganas de ver brillar a _Sadalmelik_, _Sadalsuud_, _Sadachbia_ y todas las demás estrellas que conformaban la constelación de Acuario, mismas que había llegado a conocer tan bien como conocía a _Antares_, _Acrab_, _Dschubba_ y todos los demás cuerpos celestes que integraban su propia constelación. Acuario ya no tenía a su guardián en la tierra, pero en algunas horas más estaría brillando por completo en el cielo, igual a como lo había hecho cada noche hasta entonces e igual que lo seguiría haciendo en el futuro, perdurando como perduraría en más de una mente el recuerdo del santo que con coraje y orgullo había portado la armadura que la representaba.

Milo se limpió el rostro toscamente con las manos y una triste sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro al pensar en lo que el santo de Acuario sin duda diría si lo viera con esa cara, por mucho que él fuera el responsable de la misma. Sin duda lo sermonearía diciendo algo como que _"los ojos que se cubren de lágrimas a la mínima evocación de un ser perdido no son excusables en un caballero"_, y sin embargo, así como estaba de seguro de esas palabras, el santo de Escorpio estaba completamente convencido que tras ella seguiría algún gesto o alguna otra palabra que con la que intentaría animarlo un poco, porque el famoso Santo de los Hielos estaba lejos de ser tan frío como la mayoría imaginaba… él lo sabía a la perfección.

-Siempre fuiste terriblemente desesperante, Camus- dijo al aire aún con una triste sonrisa adornando su rostro- Siempre mostrándote frío y reservado cuando en realidad te preocupabas por los que te rodeaban. Nunca dejaste de actuar de manera calculadora y reflexiva. No sé cómo te soporté tantos años- la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó sin que la tristeza se borrara de sus ojos- No sé cómo es que tú me soportaste-

Y es que ellos dos habían sido tan diferentes en tantos aspectos que muchos no llegaron a comprender nunca cómo es que podían ser amigos, porque eran amigos, muy buenos amigos y no meros compañeros de armas, por muy diferentes que fueran.

Si Camus era el hielo, entonces Milo era el fuego: ardiente, explosivo, energía pura; nada que ver con la metódica serenidad de Acuario ni con su fría indiferencia. Eran como polos opuestos y sin embargo… sin embargo, ambos poseían un corazón noble que preferían ocultar para no lucir débiles en el campo de batalla. Lo hacían de diferentes maneras, pero así como había algo cálido en Camus, así mismo había más que sólo una arrogante confianza en el santo de Escorpio, porque podía ser necio, impulsivo y bastante directo, pero la irreflexión en realidad no era un problema que él tuviera; si hacía algo, generalmente estaba ya bastante consciente de las probables consecuencias que sus actos le traerían.

Sí, Camus y él habían sido muy diferentes en algunos aspectos, pero a la vez compartían pequeñas semejanzas en su manera de ver el mundo, y ese conjunto de similitudes y discrepancias los habían unido en vez de alejarlos; así había sido prácticamente desde el momento en que se conocieron…

_Era tarde. Un aire caliente soplaba sobre los territorios de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa mientras el sol descendía por el cielo buscando desaparecer en el horizonte._

_La mayoría de los aprendices ya habían terminado sus entrenamientos de ese día y buscaban distraerse de una u otra manera antes de que la noche llegara. Pero alejándose a toda velocidad de los lugares de práctica, un pequeño peliazul corría a todo lo que daban sus piernitas, sintiendo cómo sus ojitos celestes ardían debido a las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo._

_El aire agitaba sus cabellos a su espalda y en más de una ocasión su precipitada carrera lo llevó a tropezar, lastimando sus rodillas y sus manos cuando éstas intentaban frenar la caída, hiriéndose contra las filosas rocas del lugar. Pero nada de eso importaba. Lo único que ese pequeño deseaba era alejarse de todo: de las burlas, las risas despectivas, el desprecio al que era sometido por parte del resto de los aprendices sólo porque sus sueños y ambiciones estaban por encima de las de ellos._

_¡Él iba a convertirse en un santo dorado le pesara a quien le pesara! Así se lo había dicho a su maestro y al Patriarca Shion, pero más importante aún, así se lo había prometido a sí mismo. Él iba a ser un gran guerrero y al igual que Saga y Aioros, los demás aprenderían a respetarlo sin importar la edad que tuviera. Sabía que ese día aún estaba lejano, pues apenas llevaba algunos meses entrenando y su cosmos apenas comenzaba a despertar, pero por ese sueño, por poder pertenecer a la élite de los protectores de Athena él iba a darlo todo de sí. Por ello soportaba los duros entrenamientos a los que su maestro lo sometía bajo el ardiente sol griego y se esforzaba en las clases que recibía durante las tardes y noches para aprender sobre diversas doctrinas. Él estaba luchando con todo para alcanzar su meta y lo hacía con gusto… pero había muchos que no le ponían las cosas sencillas._

_Y es que una cosa era lidiar con los entrenamientos y las clases, en los cuales se convencía que podía salir triunfante con esfuerzo y disciplina, pero enfrentarse cada dos por tres al desprecio que otros le prodigaban sólo porque se sabía con la entereza para cumplir sus ambiciones era cansado, después de todo era apenas un niño pequeño que como tal aún anhelaba algunas horas de juegos de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de los demás aprendices del Santuario eran mayores que él y no le prodigaban otra cosa que su rechazo, sus bromas pesadas y su cruel indiferencia._

_Sabía que había otros chicos que como él aspiraban a una armadura dorada, pero casi todos entrenaban fuera del Santuario, él mismo pasaba buena parte del tiempo en la Isla de Milos y cuando iba a tierras atenienses con su maestro no siempre encontraba alguien con quien convivir en paz; sólo estaban esos muchachos que intentaban humillarlo cada vez que podían y, pese a que él no les ponía las cosas fáciles y aún cuando fingir indiferencia y altivez ante ellos se le daba bastante bien, el peso de la soledad a la que lo estaban forzando comenzaba a resultarle asfixiante._

_Él sería un gran guerrero en un futuro no muy lejano, ¡pero aún no llegaba ni a los 5 años! Quería tener la oportunidad de jugar y reír al menos de vez en cuando, quería algo más que sólo desprecio de los que lo rodeaban, pero ante los crueles tratos con los que se había topado aquella tarde… en esos momentos sólo quería llorar hasta que las lágrimas terminaran por llevarse todo el dolor y la tristeza que lo embargaban._

_Pero no estaba dispuesto a darle a nadie el gusto de verlo decaído, por eso había emprendido aquella precipitada carrera antes que las lágrimas terminaran por escapársele y así siguió corriendo hasta que, ya sintiéndose casi al borde de sus fuerzas, el camino que seguía terminó abruptamente ante un profundo acantilado a cuyos pies, las aguas del mar Egeo iban a estrellarse rítmicamente._

_La brisa marina acarició su rostro cuando sus pasos se detuvieron y sólo entonces se percató que su carita ya estaba bañada por las lágrimas. Apenas y había sido consciente de ellas mientras corría, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido visto por ninguno de los chicos que disfrutaban molestándolo, los había dejado atrás hacía un buen rato y las lágrimas eran bastante recientes._

_El pequeño peliazul inspiró profundamente el aire de la tarde que ya comenzaba a refrescar. Faltaba poco para que el sol desapareciera por completo por el poniente y frente a él, el mar se extendía a lo lejos, mostrándose como una escena relajante a los ojos llorosos del infante, quien agotado por la carrera realizada se dejó caer en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía._

_Era un paisaje tan bonito el que tenía ante su mirada, que el llanto se fue perdiendo poco a poco. El pequeño cuerpo del niño apenas y se agitó un poco con un par de sollozos antes de que lograra tranquilizarse por completo. _

_Aún se sentía triste, pero ya estaba mucho más sereno que momentos atrás. De nuevo podía pensar con claridad y no le resultaba tan difícil ver que, tal y como se lo había dicho ya su maestro, la principal razón por la que los otros chicos lo molestaban no era otra que simple envidia. Sin embargo, ¿de qué le servía saber eso? Consciente o no de esa realidad la situación era la misma. Estaba solo… aunque no tanto como creía._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?-_

_Aquella pregunta hizo que se sobresaltara pese a que la voz que la había formulado había sonado amable, con un acento muy extraño, pero afable y cordial en su totalidad._

_El pequeño griego giró hacia el sitio en donde se había originado la pregunta y entonces vio a quien la había formulado. Se trataba de otro niño de aproximadamente su misma edad, meses más o meses menos. Su piel era blanca, sus cabellos de un peculiar tono turquesa y sus ojos eran azules como el mar al anochecer, muy similares a un par de zafiros, y lo observaban con atención, mostrándose serios, pero a la vez cargados con esa característica curiosidad infantil que poseen los niños ante una situación que no comprenden del todo. Él estaba recargado contra el tronco de un árbol a tan sólo un par de metros y era evidente que ya estaba allí cuando el peliazul había llegado intempestivamente, pero en medio del llanto y su agitación no había reparado en su presencia._

_El infante de los ojos celestes se sintió de pronto avergonzado y molesto al pensar que ese chico lo había visto llorar, pero él no lo veía con reproche ni con burla; simplemente se había limitado a observarlo en silencio mientras se desahogaba y ahora lo analizaba con la mirada mientras esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado._

_Ambos pequeños se observaron en silencio durante algunos momentos. El griego sabía que lo había visto ya antes en alguna parte, pero le tomó unos segundos recordar en dónde y cuándo._

_-Camus- susurró de pronto recordando el breve encuentro que habían tenido algunas semanas atrás cuando el peliturquesa y su maestro iban ya de salida mientras que el ojiceleste y su respectivo tutor iban apenas llegando al Santuario- Tu nombre es Camus, ¿cierto?- le preguntó a su observador viéndolo con interés- Y tú… entrenas para ser un santo dorado- agregó recordando el modo en que el maestro Shion los había presentado._

_-_Oui_- respondió el aludido con expresión serena y un tanto distante- Soy Camus y aspiro a una armadura dorada, igual que tú, Milo, futuro santo de Escorpio- le contestó con claridad, aunque con cierta lentitud al pronunciar las palabras._

_Milo no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Muy pocas personas se habían referido a él como un futuro santo dorado sin burlarse del comentario y escuchar esas palabras en boca de alguien de su edad le resultaba grato, aún cuando quien las pronunciaba lo hiciera con voz un tanto titubeante._

_-¿De dónde eres?- le preguntó a su interlocutor acercándose a él y viéndolo con algo de curiosidad._

_-De _la France_- contestó el pequeño francés también viendo con curioso interés al ojiceleste._

_-¿No hablas bien el griego?- volvió a preguntar el peliazul pronunciando con más lentitud sus palabras._

_-Lo entiendo perfectamente- respondió el francés en dicho idioma lo más claro y rápido que puedo, al parecer ofendido por la delicadeza que había demostrado el otro para con él- Es sólo que… aún me cuesta un poco el hablarlo- admitió un poco apenado._

_-Sólo te falta un poco más de práctica- le aseguró Milo dedicándole una agradable sonrisa que consiguió que las facciones del galo se relajaran._

_-También estoy aprendiendo ruso- comentó Camus con un ligero suspiro, pues aprender dos idiomas simultáneamente a veces llegaba a confundirlo un poco._

_-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial!- exclamó el peliazul con sincera emoción- Debe ser fantástico poder hablar varios idiomas. Aunque tu acento suena chistoso- agregó sin poder contener una risita carente de malicia._

_-_Il n'est pas drôle_- protestó el pequeño francés haciendo una ligera mueca- No es gracioso- repitió en griego al ver la cara de confusión de Milo._

_-Je, perdón, no quise molestarte- se disculpó el peliazul dedicándole una sincera sonrisa y el galo negó ligeramente con el rostro con expresión serena, restándole mayor importancia al asunto._

_Después de eso, los dos se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, cada uno viendo en una dirección diferente._

_Milo había olvidado ya la tristeza que tan sólo momentos antes lo aquejaba. Se sentía a gusto de poder platicar con alguien de su edad, aunque fuera alguien tan reservado como parecía serlo el francés frente a él. Y casi sin proponérselo, los ojitos celestes del pequeño griego se posaron en el tranquilo rostro de su acompañante. Le parecía curioso que un niño tan pequeño pudiera tener una expresión tan seria, pero ésta incluso se veía natural en Camus. Sus facciones apenas y se habían alterado un poco mientras hablaba y parecía evidente que no se modificaban en gran medida la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules, aún cargados con la inocencia propia de su corta edad, eran aún bastante transparentes, de modo que bajo la frialdad e indiferencia que el galo procuraba demostrar, su mirada estaba empañada por otro sentimiento._

_-¿Por qué estás triste?-_

_El pequeño escorpioncito había formulado la pregunta con toda la inocencia del mundo, sin poder evitar manifestar la curiosidad que le había producido su más reciente descubrimiento, pero esa sencilla interrogante fue como una certera pedrada que hizo trizas la máscara inmutable del francés, pues sus ojitos azules se abrieron por completo a la vez que volteaba a ver con verdadera sorpresa a su interlocutor._

_-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó en un griego aún más titubeante que antes y sin que la sorpresa se hubiera borrado de su rostro._

_-Tus ojos lucen tristes- explicó el griego tranquilamente- ¿Extrañas tu casa y a tu familia?- le preguntó de nuevo con inocente curiosidad._

_Camus negó ligeramente con el rostro, pero para ese momento ya era más que evidente la tristeza que ensombrecía su carita._

_-No… no tengo familia- susurró con voz suave desviando la mirada- Vivía con mamá, pero… ella murió hace casi un año- explicó esbozando una triste sonrisa._

_-Lo siento- balbuceó Milo apenado por la tristeza que embargaba a su acompañante y también por haber formulado una pregunta tan inoportuna._

_-No importa- le dijo el pequeño francés volteando a verlo aún con la misma sonrisa cargada de tristeza- Estuve un par de meses en un orfanato, pero mi maestro me sacó de allí y ahora ésta es mi vida- declaró a la vez que respiraba profundamente, recobrando el control de sus emociones._

_-Yo… yo no conocí a mis papás- murmuró Milo bajando la mirada- Hasta donde sé, mi mamá murió cuando yo nací y estuve en un orfanato hasta que mi maestro me sacó también de allí, pero, ¿sabes, Camus?- le dijo al galo volteando a verlo directamente a los ojos- No creo que tenga algo de malo que una pérdida así sí importe-_

_El aludido le sostuvo la mirada en silencio unos breves instantes y, de pronto, sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa, pero no le sonreía sólo con la boca, sino que parecía sonreírle también con cada una de sus facciones en un gesto sincero como pocos había visto el griego en su corta vida._

_-Lo sé- susurró Camus manteniendo esa sonrisa afable y sincera que hasta hacía unos segundos Milo creyó que nunca podría ver en el serio rostro del francés- Y no digo que no me duela, pero no ganaría nada lamentando cada día su partida. Así que creo que es mejor seguir adelante y esforzarme por volverme más fuerte, lo suficiente para que el dolor y la tristeza se vayan y pueda evocar sin penas sólo aquello que me ayude a crecer en diversos sentidos- _

_-Camus…- el pequeño griego lo veía fascinado luego de lo que había dicho- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Porque nunca había escuchado que alguien menor de 10 se expresara como acabas de hacerlo-_

_El francés no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita se le escapara ante la cara de sorpresa y las palabras del heleno y Milo no pudo sino seguirlo, contento de descubrir que ese serio niño enfrente suyo era capaz de expresar también algo de alegría._

_-¿Milo?- la voz de Camus hizo que los ojos celestes del griego se posaran de nuevo en él- ¿Tú por qué llorabas?- le preguntó sin poder contener por más tiempo su curiosidad._

_Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro del peliazul al recordar a los chicos que lo habían molestado hacía apenas un par de horas en el coliseo y el sonido de sus voces burlonas y sus crueles risas resonó de nuevo en sus oídos ampliando su gesto de desconsuelo; sin embargo, fue entonces que su mirada se topó con la de Camus, que lo veía interrogante, con una cara de curiosidad cargada de inocencia que consiguió que el enojo y la tristeza se alejaran de nuevo._

_-Mmm… ¿puedo preguntarte algo antes de contestar?- le dijo al galo viéndolo fijamente y aquél asintió con el rostro animándolo a formular su pregunta- Tú… ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?- le preguntó desviando un poco la mirada con carita anhelante._

_Camus se sorprendió por la interrogante, pero una sutil y sincera sonrisa no tardó en adornar de nuevo sus labios._

_-Claro, Milo, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos- le contestó con sinceridad._

_-¡¿Sí?! ¡Qué bien!- exclamó emocionado el pequeño heleno viendo con una radiante sonrisa a su nuevo amigo- Entonces… la verdad, ya no importa por qué lloraba- le dijo sonriendo con expresión agradecida…_

Milo inspiró con calma el aire fresco de la noche, sintiendo cómo la brisa marina acariciaba su rostro mientras él fijaba su mirada en un árbol situado a apenas un par de metros de donde estaba parado. Casi podía ver a los pies del mismo a los pequeños que un día, hacía ya bastantes años, se habían prometido amistad y habían pactado que se esforzarían para alcanzar sus sueños y así, algún día, ambos podrían ser santos dorados y proteger la noble causa de su Diosa.

¡Cuánto habían hablado ese día! La noche terminó de caerles encima sin que notaran siquiera el paso de las horas. Y desde entonces, cada ida al Santuario ya no significó para él la promesa de una lucha constante contra todos, sino la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con su _amigo_.

Pudieron convivir una buena temporada antes de que Camus se fuera a continuar su entrenamiento de manera definitiva a Siberia, pero aún en la distancia, el escorpión dorado tenía presente que, aunque lejos, había alguien que lo comprendía y que esperaba diera lo mejor de sí para algún día reencontrarse y cumplir con el pacto que habían hecho.

Durante ese lejano tiempo de su infancia, él hizo otras amistades y jugó con otros de sus compañeros de armas como nunca lo habría hecho con el aprendiz de Acuario, pero aún así, había un lazo de comprensión y entendimiento entre ellos dos que nunca logró con nadie más. El Patriarca Shion les había comentado alguna vez que algunas amistades podrían perdurar más allá de la muerte, prevaleciendo incluso en una nueva vida, y Milo tuvo la certeza de que su amistad con Camus era de esas.

El francés lo ayudó a superarse constantemente, porque así como eran amigos que compartían anhelos y largas conversaciones sobre los más diversos temas, así mismo eran rivales cuando luchaban en medio de sus entrenamientos y cuando debatían sus diferentes puntos de vista, demostrando con sus argumentos quién estaba mejor preparado en cada una de las temáticas discutidas… y vaya que Camus sabía dar pelea en cualquier campo y no se tocaba el corazón para demostrar las debilidades de su adversario, no para intentar lucirse, sino para que el otro aprendiera en qué podía mejorar.

-Por algo fuiste un buen maestro- suspiró Milo yéndose a sentar a los pies del árbol bajo el que ambos habían conservado por primera vez- Tenías vocación para enseñar, Camus, pero… si tan sólo hubieras sigo un poco menos exigente quizás…-

El santo de Escorpio se reprendió inmediatamente por pensar de esa manera. Camus era así, exigente consigo mismo y con los demás y, por mucha amargura que le produjera, estaba seguro de que al menos su amigo podría descansar en paz al saber que su alumno había progresado de manera tan notable, después de todo, por más que frío que fuera y por más distante que se mostrara, Camus siempre había querido lo mejor para su discípulo. Empeñó su vida para que Hyoga alcanzara el séptimo sentido y el cisne no lo había decepcionado.

-Hyoga es un buen chico, después de todo- susurró el escorpión dorado con la mirada en el cielo- Noble, valiente y con todo el potencial del que siempre me hablaste- agregó esbozando una ligera sonrisa- ¡Y pensar que llegué a tenerle celos!- exclamó sonriendo divertido, aunque sin que la tristeza se borrara del todo de su rostro.

Y es que quizás sonaba un tanto infantil, pero no era ninguna mentira que el poderoso y orgulloso santo de Escorpio, ese letal guerrero al que efectivamente muchos llegaron a respetar y temer desde edad temprana, había llegado a sentir celos de un par de chiquillos incluso antes de conocerlos, simplemente porque ellos tendrían a su disposición el tiempo completo del aguador dorado.

En realidad, al pensar en esos momentos en el día en que Camus le anunció que se iría a Siberia a entrenar a algunos aprendices no podía menos que reírse al recordar la manera en la que había actuado entonces y no dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que el santo de Acuario no terminó convirtiéndolo en paleta helada luego de haberlo molestado durante días protestando por los motivos de su partida. Y no era que no pudiera imaginar al francés como maestro de unos niños, pero luego de la ardua batalla que habían librado en contra de los titanes, simplemente hubiera deseado que su amigo se quedara un poco más de tiempo en Grecia.

Pero a final de cuentas de nada habían servido todos sus alegatos y finalmente había terminado yendo a despedir al aguador de oro hasta los límites del Santuario… con una cara de niño emberrinchado que sin duda habría hecho reír a carcajadas al francés de haber sido más expresivo con sus emociones.

_-¿Qué pasa, Escorpio? ¿Todavía no me voy y ya me estás extrañando?- le había preguntado el guardián de Acuario con sus facciones imperturbables de siempre, aunque Milo casi hubiera jurado que contenía la risa._

_Y por ello, el aguador obtuvo por respuesta un resoplido molesto a la vez que el santo de Escorpio se volteaba dándole la espalda._

_-¿Por qué haces tanto drama por esto?- le preguntó Camus mostrando una paciencia prodigiosa con el griego- Sabes bien que tengo que hacer esto… y no es como si me fuera para siempre de todas formas- le dijo con voz suave._

_Milo suspiró con expresión un tanto acongojada y volteó a ver de reojo al francés, que lo observaba tranquilamente, con su fría serenidad de siempre._

_-Vas a estar lejos mucho tiempo- murmuró volviendo a desviar la mirada de sus ojos celestes._

_-El tiempo pasa volando, Milo- le contestó el de Acuario con su acostumbrada inmutabilidad, aunque sus facciones se habían relajado de manera considerable- Y te recuerdo que no me están exiliando y que tú no estás preso en el Santuario; moviéndote a velocidad luz, te tomaría apenas un parpadeo estar en Siberia- agregó como no queriendo la cosa y de pronto, un singular brillo pudo verse en su mirada- Digo, ya sabes dónde queda, ¿no?- le preguntó con un ligero toque de burla en su voz._

_-¡Tenía 4 años cuando te pregunté dónde estaba Siberia, Camus!- protestó el escorpión dorado volteando a ver con malos ojos a su amigo- ¡Feh! Te encanta acordarte de eso, pero bien que te enojas cuando yo te recuerdo que por aquel entonces hablabas como si tuvieras algo atorado en la boca, ¿verdad?- agregó con mirada maliciosa._

_-Pero bien que quisiste aprender francés, según tú, para impresionar a las chicas, ¿o no?- le espetó Camus sin inmutarse._

_Milo no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario y simplemente se quedó observando al galo, quien a su vez le sostenía la vista con expresión tranquila, sonriéndole con la mirada._

_-¿De verdad te puedo visitar?- le preguntó el griego con expresión anhelante._

_-Pues sé que no te gusta mucho la nieve y el frío, pero poder presenciar una verdadera pelea no le cae mal a ningún aprendiz- _

_-¡Ah! O sea que me quieres allá sólo para agarrarme de muestra con tus alumnos, ¿no?- se quejó el escorpión con fingido rostro ofendido._

_-Podría decirse- le contestó Camus desviando la mirada y con el sutil esbozo de una sonrisa pugnando por escaparse de sus labios._

_-Hump, mira que eres fastidioso, francés, deberías mostrarte feliz de que yo quiera hacerte una visita hasta esa tierra de nadie y en lugar de eso sólo me menosprecias- se lamentó Milo con exagerado dramatismo._

_Una tenue sonrisa terminó por escaparse de los labios del santo de Acuario, quien tenía sus ojos perdidos en algún punto del firmamento, y el escorpión dorado no pudo sino imitar el gesto con algo más de emoción para luego terminar suspirando profundamente._

_-Entonces… supongo que ya tenemos que decir adiós, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con algo de tristeza que supo disimular bastante bien._

_Camus torció ligeramente sus labios en una mueca de desagrado ante esas palabras y luego volteó a ver a los ojos al griego con cara serena._

_-Decir adiós me parece muy definitivo- comentó con calma y entonces su rostro mostró una de esas sonrisas apenas perceptibles pero cargadas de sinceridad que el santo de Escorpio bien conocía- _À bientôt_- le dijo a su amigo tendiéndole la mano._

_-¿Hasta pronto?- murmuró Milo viendo fijamente al francés, quien asintió con el rostro sin que su expresión se modificara, consiguiendo que el griego terminara sonriendo también- _Ta leme, philos mu_- le dijo estrechándole la mano que le ofrecía- Hasta luego, amigo mío- repitió deseándole lo mejor del mundo con la mirada sin que dejaran de estrecharse las manos._

_-_À bientôt, mon ami_- lo imitó Camus en su idioma natal antes de romper por fin el contacto que mantenían…_

La noche seguía su curso y las estrellas avanzaban lentamente por su camino celeste.

Milo no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado allí viendo el cielo nocturno, pero la tristeza por fin se había marchado de su rostro.

Aún creía que Camus había tenido otras opciones aparte de la drástica decisión que había elegido, pero no podía reprochar sus acciones. Entendía el punto de vista del aguador dorado. Si Hyoga estaba convencido de proteger a la verdadera Athena debía darlo todo de sí mismo hasta alcanzar el nivel que le permitiera cumplir con su cometido… y para ello tendría que afrontar verdaderos sacrificios. Sólo así podría ser un digno protector de su Diosa, sólo si estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella a pesar de las consecuencias. Camus le había dado la oportunidad de demostrarle sus convicciones porque confiaba en él, y al final su juicio no fue equivocado.

El escorpión dorado respiró profundamente con aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza y sólo entonces prestó atención a una presencia que hacía rato rondaba los alrededores. Un cosmos frío, digno de un verdadero santo de los hielos.

Milo sonrió agradecido de que su visitante le hubiera dado su espacio durante ese tiempo, pero sabía que si estaba allí era porque quería decirle algo y en realidad se había estado preguntando todo el día en qué momento decidiría abordarlo, así que, tomando de nuevo cuenta suficiente aire en sus pulmones, elevó un poco su propio cosmos para hacerle saber al otro que notaba su presencia y que estaba listo para hacerle caso.

Pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose, pero lejos de voltear hacia el lugar del que provenían, sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo, donde, entre la multitud de estrellas, ya podían apreciarse las que formaban a un aguador que derramaba un poco del contenido de su ánfora sobre el firmamento, y allí mantuvo su vista hasta que los pasos se detuvieron a su lado.

-¿Los niños no deberían estar ya descansando a estas horas?- le preguntó al recién llegado esbozando una sonrisa socarrona a la vez que le dirigía una mirada de reojo.

El joven rubio a su lado esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante el comentario, pero el escorpión no tuvo dificultad para notar la pena que empeñaba sus ojos azules.

-Escuché que te marchas del Santuario, Hyoga- volvió a hablar Milo, desviando su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Seiya y los demás acompañarán a Saori… Athena mientras esté en Grecia- se limitó a contestar el Cisne con voz un tanto cansada- Yo… necesito algo de espacio y tiempo- susurró quedamente.

-Es comprensible- declaró Milo con un suspiro y volteando a ver al chico con benevolencia, ganándose que él le sonriera agradecido.

-Me voy temprano, así que… sólo quería despedirme- comentó Hyoga encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de lucir sereno.

El santo de Escorpio lo observó unos breves instantes en silencio y luego volvió a desviar su vista hacia las estrellas.

-Es una linda noche- le dijo al rubio con tranquilidad- Deberías disfrutar del cielo estrellado un rato más-

Hyoga sonrió entendiendo la invitación y sin decir nada más se sentó al lado del escorpión dorado, perdiendo también su vista en las constelaciones que brillaban en el cielo nocturno, con su atención centrada exactamente en las mismas estrellas que el griego veía con insistencia.

Ambos se quedaron allí en silencio durante un buen rato. En realidad no tenían nada qué decirse. Cada uno había hecho lo que consideró mejor para el bienestar de su señora y ahora que la situación del Santuario se había aclarado no había nada más que discutir. Lamentaban una pérdida en común, pero cada uno sabía al otro lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarla… y ninguno estaba equivocado en ese aspecto. Más aún así, Milo no pudo evitar romper el silencio para decir algo que consideraba importante señalarle al menor.

-Sé que te lo dije cuando combatimos en Escorpio, pero quiero que estés bien consciente y que nunca olvides que significaste mucho para Camus- le dijo con voz seria, fijando sus ojos celestes en los del chico- Todo lo que hizo, fue sólo porque quería lo mejor para ti-

-Lo sé- susurró el cisne haciendo lo posible por sostener esa penetrante mirada.

-También quiero que tengas muy presente que tu maestro no te perdonará si no sigues progresando como lo has hecho hasta ahora- le advirtió con una ligera sonrisa- Y más importante aún, Hyoga…- las facciones del escorpión dorado se suavizaron y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sincera- Puedes estar seguro de que, aún desde el otro mundo, Camus debe estar muy orgulloso de lo que has logrado-

Milo pudo notar sin problemas las lágrimas que entonces amenazaron con salir de los ojos del cisne, pese a que él desvió la mirada antes de que eso pasara, y, al mismo tiempo, los labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento que le hizo recordar la emoción que él mismo había sentido al pensar que Saga de Géminis había reconocido sus propios progresos, siendo ahora mejor el recuerdo, porque ya sabía que no había sido el verdadero Arles el que le había dado las palabras de aliento.

-Gracias- musitó Hyoga sobreponiéndose a sus sentimientos y Milo se limitó a sonreírle, dándole tiempo para que reordenara sus ideas y emociones- En fin- suspiró el cisne poniéndose de pie- Como te dije antes, sólo quería despedirme y creo que ya es momento de decir adiós-

Tales palabras consiguieron que Milo frunciera ligeramente el ceño al percibir cierto aire familiar en aquella escena y tuvo que contener la risa al darse cuenta de dónde había sacado lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Decir adiós me parece muy definitivo- declaró poniéndose de pie con un sobreactuado aire de seriedad que consiguió que Hyoga lo observara un tanto confundido- Alguien me dijo una vez que en casos como estos, es mejor decir "Hasta pronto"- se explicó con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y tendiéndole una mano al santo de bronce, quien con gusto le devolvió el gesto.

-Hasta pronto, entonces- respondió estrechando la mano que el griego le ofrecía, retirándose del lugar en cuanto el contacto se terminó.

El escorpión dorado lo observó alejarse hasta que se perdió de vista y entonces su mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacia las estrellas que integraban la constelación de Acuario.

No estaba del todo seguro de que Camus y él hubieran sido amigos en su vida pasada, pero estaba convencido de que sin duda lo serían en la siguiente, y teniendo la amenaza de una guerra santa por delante… quizás decir adiós sería muy exagerado.

-_Ta leme, philos mu_- dijo con voz firme viendo con una sonrisa nostálgica a la constelación del aguador- _À bientôt… mon frère_- susurró ya dándole la espalda al panorama ante sus ojos para emprender el regreso hacia su templo, sabiendo que esa no era una despedida definitiva del que había sabido ser su compañero, su amigo… su hermano.

_______________________________________

**Pues eso ha sido todo. Ojalá que el haber sacado por fin a la luz este fic no haya sido una mala idea n_nU Espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión. **

**Que tengan un buen día y una vida hermosa n_n**


End file.
